


Baby Steps

by ALoveForWords



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Aunts & Uncles, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Multi, Newtina Theseleta and Jacqueenie as parents and aunts and uncles, Newtina as parents, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Parents, Theseleta and Jacqueenie as supportive siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoveForWords/pseuds/ALoveForWords
Summary: New parents Newt and Tina Scamander experience the joys of parenthood as they raise their son in their cottage in Dorset.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange & Theseus Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein/Tina Goldstein, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Baby Steps

Newt Scamander was running, running as fast as he could past the corridors of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in search for his brother and sister-in-law, who had contacted him via owl that his wife had just gone into labor.

He had been in Romania, visiting one of the first dragon sanctuaries that the Wizarding community had established to aid in their survival as a species. His wife, Porpentina, had assured him that she would be fine while he was away, that the birth of their son won't be until he returns, and that having Theseus and Leta around was enough to ensure her safety.

How wrong she was.

Newt was panting by the time he reached the reception area. He was greeted by the surly welcome witch, who was in a less than welcoming mood with the amount of people that were on the ground floor. Newt struggled to get past the mounds of wizards trying to ask where their loved ones were and whether they have arrived at St. Mungo's yet.

Before Newt could even ask the witch where Tina was, his older brother Theseus came storming in from the left side of the ground floor, quickly approaching his little brother. The auror placed a hand on top of his brother's shoulder, pulling him away from the crowd of concerned loved ones who just wanted to know how their family members were doing.

"Newt," Theseus greeted, pulling his brother in for a tight embrace before pulling away, both his hands on either side of the magizoologist's shoulders.

"How is she?" Newt began to ask, question after question escaping his lips like a question machine on steroids. " _Where_ is she? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

"She's — "

"Am I too late?" Newt continued to ramble, cutting his brother off with more questions. "When did you get here? How long ago since she went into labor?"

"Okay, slow down — "

"I shouldn't have gone to Romania," Newt interjected yet again, his questions now changing into a series of rants as he berated himself for leaving his pregnant wife to fend for herself. "I should not have allowed Tina to convince me to go. I left my pregnant wife alone in a cottage while I went to tend to magical creatures. I'm an awful husband. I'm an _awful father_. I can't believe I'm going to have to tell my son that I wasn't there the day he was born. He's never going to forgive m—"

"Newt!" Theseus bellowed, finally getting his brother to stop rambling and berating himself as he shook the younger Scamander's shoulder. "Would you calm down for just a second."

Newt stared at his brother, completely aware that he had held his breath the moment Theseus broke him out of his rant.

"Breath," the older Scamander encouraged, seeing how nervous the younger Scamander was and how worried he looked for the well-being of his wife and child.

Newt let out a sigh, the heaviness that he had carried with him since he received the news of the birth of his son finally subsiding. He gave Theseus a thankful look as his breathing steadied.

"Tina's fine," Theseus began to answer, both his hands now resting on top of both of Newt's shoulders, rising and falling with each breath his brother took. "and so is your little boy."

A jubilant smile started to spread across Newt's face at the mention of his son. Warmth started to spread through the new father, the thought of seeing his son for the first time warming the deepest parts of his soul.

"He was just born about three hour ago," Theseus continued, still not letting go of his little brother. "you're not too late to meet him."

Newt smiled even brighter, excited at the thought of meeting his son and seeing his wife after just two weeks apart.

"The healers have transferred Tina to a private room in the maternity ward just there," Theseus explained, pointing in the direction he had just came from. "Leta's with her."

"Is she awake?"

"No, she's been resting," Theseus answered, finally letting his left hand slide out of place and down to his side. "Thirty-six hours of labor is not an easy feat."

"Yes," was all Newt could say as Theseus began to wrap his right arm around Newt's shoulder.

"Now, c'mon," Theseus said as he urged the two of them forward. "It's time for you and Tina meet your son."

The Scamander brothers began to walk in the direction of the maternity ward, Theseus never letting go of Newt as they strolled the corridors of St. Mungo's, the excitement in Newt starting to show in the slight skip of his step.

* * *

A light knock came from the door separating Tina and Leta from the outside of the hospital. Tina was lying on top of her bed, resting her tired body after hours of labor and pushing. Leta was seated by her side, reading one of the maternal magazines splayed on top of the table situated beside the hospital bed.

The familiar tap on the door was then followed by a silent creak as Theseus Scamander opened the door to the room, allowing his younger brother to walk in before closing the door behind him.

Leta greets the Scamander brothers by the door, pecking Newt's cheek before whispering her congratulations to him. Newt thanked her, his attention not really on his sister-in-law but on his wife. Leta steps aside, letting her friend-turned-brother-in-law walk past her in the direction of his wife. She then plants a kiss on her husbands lips before resting her arms on his, the married couple watching Newt approach Tina's bed.

Newt took the seat that Leta had occupied before they arrived. His hands immediately rested on top of Tina's as he grasped them tightly, but not tight enough to wake her. He brings her left hand to his lips, planting a kiss on her knuckles before resting his now wet cheeks against them.

The light touch of tears and skin woke Tina up. She stirred groggily in the Newt's direction, still a little disoriented from labor and the lack of sleep. Her eyes immediately find that of her husband's, the beautiful green she was so used to seeing now obscured by the tears that had formed.

"Newt?" she croaked as she attempted to get up, her head immediately returning to her pillow as she felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"Don't try to get up, my love," Newt soothed, standing from where he was sitting and taking residence on the hospital bed right beside Tina.

Newt supported his wife in his arms, wrapping his right arm around Tina's shoulder as he shifted her weight onto him. He fluffed the pillows provided on the bed so that it was now acting as a support to his own back and Tina's as he brought her closer to him, settling just beside her.

The welcome comfort of Newt's embrace aided in the disappearance of the dizziness that Tina had felt when she tried to get up, now shifting her weight against his body. She breathed in the familiar scent of her husband, happy that she was finally in his presence. She felt a soft kiss being planted on top of her head, encouraging her to look up at her husband, whose face was simply full of pride and happiness.

"I'm so proud of you," Newt praised, his eyes still teary as his heart swelled with pride and love for the woman he had in his arms.

All Tina could do was smile back as she craned her neck in her husband's direction, longing to plant her lips on his. He inches downward to her, meeting her halfway, kissing her softly as soon as she was close enough for him to do so.

"Congratulations, Mr. Scamander," Tina mumbled after their lips parted, her brown eyes locked with his green ones. "you're officially a father."

"Congratulations, Mrs. Scamander," Newt replied in kind, nuzzling his nose against hers. "you're officially a mother."

The couple chuckled at each other, Tina's free hand finding their way onto her husband's cheeks, resting on top of them for a bit as her thumb carressed the familiar skin beneath it. She cranes her neck again, now having more strength to pull herself up and meet her husband for another kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

Newt's arms snake around Tina's waist as pulled his wife in for a tight embrace, now completely aware of how much he had missed her and how much he had longed to wrap his arms around her.

By the door, Theseus and Leta observe the new parents with pride, looking at each other briefly and remembering what it felt like to welcome their own daughter about a year and a half ago. They were both excited for their beloved Isabella to meet her new cousin.

Behind them, the door to the room began to creak open, breaking the silent contentment and happiness that settled in the room between the two couples.

"I heard that the baby's father had just arrived," said the healer who had just walked into the room.

"Yes, that's me," Newt replied as he began to loosen his grip on Tina, the new mother now turning towards the direction of the room door.

"Well, I guess it's about time you met your son, Mr. Scamander," the healer commented, stepping aside as another healer walked into the room, holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

Newt immediately sat up in excitement, bringing Tina along with him. The new mother leaned against her husband as she waited for the healer to bring over her baby boy to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, I want you to meet your son," said the healer carrying their baby boy as she placed the tiny baby in Tina's arms.

It takes Tina only a few minutes to adjust her baby in her arms so that he fit perfectly in them. She sits up even further, adjusting herself in Newt's embrace as she brought their son closer to her chest and closer to him as well. She tucks her fingers against the smooth cotton that was used to keep her newborn son warm, stroking his chin ever so lightly as her heart swelled to a hundred times its size.

Tina looks up at Newt, her beautiful brown eyes now filled with tears of joy as she held her baby in her arms. Newt meets her halfway, rests his forehead briefly on hers as the tears streamed down her beautiful face.

The proud parents then turn back to their newborn son, their little bundle of joy, taking in the mere sight of him and memorizing every single little detail about their precious little boy.

Newt reaches out towards his son, lightly stroking the newborn baby's pink chubby cheeks as he rested his chin on top of Tina's shoulder.

"Have you named him yet?" Newt asked, still enamoured with the tiny human being his wife was cradling in her arms.

"No, I haven't," Tina replied, never once taking her eyes off of her son. "I was hoping we could name him together."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised," Tina teased as she adjusted the now-squirming baby in her arms. "he's _our_ son after all."

"Would you have waited to name him had I not rushed home in time to meet him?" Newt replied in challenge, rubbing his son's belly lightly as he continued to silently squirm in his mother's arms.

"Please," Tina scoffed in amusement, looking back at the baby in her arms, rocking him from side to side before looking back at her husband. "you wouldn't have been able to stay away! You rush home every time na new baby niffler is born, what more if it's your own child."

Newt blushed at his wife's comment, choosing to admit defeat and no longer tease her. He turns back to his son, who had now settled comfortably in his mother's arms, his thumb in his mouth as he sucked it as he slept. The sight tugs at Newt's heartstrings and makes his heart melt. How could such a tiny creature have so much control over him?

"So?" Tina repeated, the question of their son's name still looming. "What should we name him?"

"I've always wanted to name him after your father," Newt admitted, locking eyes with Tina as she turned to look up at him with love and admiration. "You've told me countless stories of him and how he was your hero before he died. It just seems right to honor him in this way."

Tina sniffled, lingering tears in her eyes threatening to escape as memories of both her father and mother flood back to her mind. They would have made amazing grandparents.

"Benjamin." The two parents said in unison, smiling at how the name fit their son perfectly.

Tina moves to plant a kiss on top of the infant's head, pulling away from him to finally give him his full name.

"Hector Benjamin Scamander."

"What?" Newt asked from where he was sitting, slightly confused at the name that his wife had just given their son. "I thought we're naming him after your father."

"We are," Tina replied, looking up at Newt with a smile. "but I think Hector Benjamin is better than Benjamin Hector."

"But why Hector?" Newt asked again.

"I know you've always wanted to name one of your creatures Hector, but you never got around to doing that."

"And this little creature," she gestures at the baby in her arms, moving to place him in Newt's arms, the new father immediately taking his son away from his wife and cradling the tiny, sleeping baby in his arms. "he is yours."

"He is _ours_." Newt corrected Tina, smiling as she nodded in agreement, their eyes connecting once more.

"We'll call him Benji," Newt declared, his eyes never once leaving his wife's.

"I like that," Tina replied with a smile, inching closer to her husband until her lips were on his, giving a soft, tender kiss. "Our little Benji."

A smile spread across their respective faces as they watched their little boy sleep in Newt's arms.

"Hector Benjamin Scamander," the healer standing by the bed repeated. "what a beautiful name."

The doting parents turn to the healer, smiling at her thankfully.

"We will have that placed on his birth certificate," said the healer by the door. "if that's what you wish his name to be."

"Yes," Tina replied contentedly looking back up at Newt for confirmation that that _is_ what they wanted to name their son. Newt simply nods at her in reply, returning to coo at his son as his wife turned back to the healer. "that's his name."

"Very well," the healer said, gesturing at her companion to signal that it was time for them to leave the family with their new addition. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, and welcome to the world little Mr. Scamander."

The new parents chuckled at the formal little nickname the healer had given their son, giving the two healers one last thankful smile before they were out the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" said the healer who brought in little Benji in her arms. She waved her wand and a bassinet magically appeared a few inches from Tina's bed. "if holding him gets a little tiring you can set him down just there."

"I will never tired from holding this one in my arms," Newt commented as he stood from where he was sitting. He then looked up at the healer and smiled at her innocently before turning down to whisper at his son. "I am never letting you go, little one."

"Is he serious?" the healer asked, now eyeing Tina.

"I wouldn't put it past him," was all the witch said before chuckling along with the healer.

With that, the healer left the family to themselves, Theseus and Leta now walking over towards their new nephew.

"Oh my god, Newt," Leta gushed as she finally caught a glimpse of her nephew. "he looks just like you."

"Yes, he does," Tina agreed from where she was sitting, looking proudly at her two men as Newt rocked their baby in his arms.

Newt looked at his wife as his brother and sister-in-law fuss over the baby in his arms. They share a look, a look of love and happiness at the new addition to their growing family. They knew they didn't know a single thing about raising a child, it was one of the fears they had early on in Tina's pregnancy, but despite that, they were both confident that together, as a team, they would be able to raise Benji to a man they both would be proud of. He was _theirs_ after all, a combination of what they hoped were only the best parts of them.

Leta started to beg Newt to give her the baby, saying how she missed holding a tiny one in her arms. Newt relinquished his hold on his son, handing the baby over to his aunt as she doted on him like he was her own. He then walked over to his wife, taking his place beside her on the bed as they both looked at Theseus and Leta fawn over their newborn nephew.

Tina couldn't help but smile at the two people she had now considered family. They had been with her while Newt was away and now they are already showering her son with love she couldn't help but be thankful for having them in her life. She looks up at Newt, who had already been looking at her intently with so much adoration.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world."

"It's not hard," she replied sincerely, cut off by the feel of his lips on hers. "you've made me the happiest woman in the world after all."

They share a smile before Tina finally inches closer to Newt, cuddling against him and relishing the protection his body gave her in that moment as she finally allowed herself to rest after the rigorous 36 hours she had, content, happy, and most of all, loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know, I know. The name is not that good a name but I have always had this name stuck in my head for their son even before COG came out and I tried to find another name for baby boy Scamander for this chapter but I came up with nothing. So I decided to stick with this name for now (I reserve the right to change the name as I go along). Also let’s forget that Achilles ever existed in this universe because of the whole Achilles killing Hector in the greek mythology thing, okay? Haha. All of that aside, I hope you liked this!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am with yet another fic despite there being other fics that I’m supposed to be working on. I hope you all enjoyed that, but it’s ok if you didn’t. I guess this story will be mostly plotless and a way for me to get over writer’s block. I just want to have some newtina family feels for anyone who needs it rn. I would love to hear from you guys and what you thought of this first chapter! Thanks so much for reading this, even though it’s short.


End file.
